Bleach, New Generation fromBA
by fnstephanie
Summary: Follow a new adventure on a new generation. And a new chapter opens... IchiHime, Rukia/Renji, and many more (WARNING: OC and OOC)
1. A high School Life

so, this is pretty much my first story that i had written on the BA forums. its a story i made based on an RP thread. yes, the grammar is a crap but i'm to lazy to fix them... maybe i will someday but right now, i'm just plain lazy to do it!

_Disclaimer: i do not own bleach and the characters for that matter, bleach is rightfully tite kubo's and the characters are rightfully owned by my friends from BA._

* * *

><p><strong>CH.1 A high school life<strong>

"Finally!" screamed Kibou "High school! here I come!" she was running trough the morning street of karakura town.

Kibou is the daughter of kurosaki ichigo and Inoue orihime. She has white skin, a long hair of orange with a small white stripe in the left part of her hair and she made a low ponytail out of it. Her hair is a bit messed up but it's tidier than her father's spikey hair. She has golden colored eyes that stuck out but she didn't really care. Today is the first day of school after the long holiday, kibou is finally a high scholar, and she felt so exited about it that she ran as fast as she can leaving her best friend, Tsukiko Kojima and Sado shidou. Even though she didn't look like it, she is a fighting genius. She was trained by tatsuki and was praised by her as having her parent's ability in fighting, not only that, she also has stamina and speed. Ever since she knows the truth about her parents and all the shinigami stuff last year, she always wanted to go to karakura high school, she thought she might finally found some excitement in her life.

"Hey! Kibou slow down!" exclaimed tsukiko who was running franticly for her.

Kojima Tsukiko is the daughter of tatsuki and kojima mizuiro, She is strong-built and has been visiting the dojo for a very long time. her mother is her personal coach as well. Mizuiro helps her out with her schoolwork mostly, so her grades are not half-bad. Not that she cares a lot. She has jet-black short hair that curls up under her chin but exposing her ears as well. Orihime treats her really well, and she respects her and Ichigo.

Shidou was running with tsukiko, chasing after tsukiko who was several meters ahead without saying anything. shidou has Super Strength- although he is skinny and not all on the muscular side, Shidou is as monstrously strong as his father. He usually hides his eyes beneath the wavy brown hair, only his right eye is shown.

The first to arrive on school is kibou. She stoped in front of the gate and watched the school building full of anticipation. Soon, tsukiko and shidou arrived.

tsukiko speak with heavy breath. "What are you waiting for?"

Kibou shrugged, "Nothing, really, just trying to take a first look on my new school, you know, get the felling of it" said kidou cherfully. "Besides who knows what will happen if we enter the school, there might be monsters like zombies and wolf man and stuff." she said comically.

Tsukiko sigh. "What now you're being random again there is no way that's gonna happen right" tsukiko said as she given up on her friend's randomness "Anyway, lets just see which class we will be, okay"

Kibou nodded, the three of them walk trough the school front yard and went to the notice board. There the student classes are written.

"Let's see here" said kibou as she searched for her name " hey, look! It's seems we're going to be classmates for this year"

Tsukiko set her sight on the piece of paper where their names are embedded "Whoah, it's true, we're finally on the same class huh" said tsukiko with a smile. The three of them never been on the same class before, it's either both or none. "Class 1-3 huh"

As tsukiko and kibou has their eyes fixed on the paper, shidou spotted Ryuuki, he was walking trough the school gate while reading a book. Ryuuki is a Quincy as his father, ishida uryuu does, his bangs is split in the middle revealing his large forehead. He has a short ponytail on his back. Shidou poke Kibou on her shoulder and speak.

"Ryuuki" said Shidou while pointing at Ryuuki.

Both Kibou and Tsukiko turned back to spot ryuuki, and ryuuki still reading his book, unaware of kibou and both of her friend. Suddenly kibou pat ryuuki's shoulder that surprised him but, his face only shows a little emotion.

"Osu!, you are as healty as always, ryuuki" said kibou with an emphasis on his name.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing here!" said ryuuki surprised "Anyway didn't I tell you to not address me so casually"

"Hey, don't be so hard headed" said kibou with a smile "besides didn't you know, we all got accepted here"

"We?" asked ryuuki confused

"Osu! Ryuuki" said Tsukiko. Beside her, shidou is saying "um" as a greeting.

"Kojima! Sado!" exclaimed ryuuki. Shocked with the un-anticipated arrival of his friend. But soon he got his calm composure back. "Hey! I just told you not to call me so casually"

"Well, we are pretty close, you know, we have known you since grade school, right ryuuki" said kibou who give an emphasis on his name as he pat his back. She seems enjoying this.

"That's right, you don't have to be so cold, ryuuki" said tsukiko, she also add an emphasis to ryuuki's name

"That's enough, I'm going to class" said ryuuki annoyed as he walk quickly to the school building.

"hee... What a coincidence, we're also going to class" said kibou as she ran beside ryuuki "let's go together, ryuuki" and of course another emphasis on ryuuki's name.

"Cut it out already! isn't your class somewhere else" said ryuuki who was really anoyed.

"No, our class is the same as yours after all" said kibou cheerfully

"What!" exclaimed ryuuki as he stoped right on his tracks followed by tsukiko and shidou. "The same as you guys!" now he's panicking

"yeah, don't you see the notice board?" asked tsukiko "it clearly stated our names on it."

"So we will be class mates for this year" said kidou happily "please took care of me this year"

"What!" exclaimed ryuuki. He was not pleased with the way things are moving. After he found class 1-3 he opened the door and walk slowly toward his seat as if all of his energy has been sucked away, then he collapsed on his table right after he took a seat.

_How could this be happening!_ Thinked ryuuki, miserably

Kibou who was about to enter the classroom got a surprise visit from her old friend. Her name is hibiki asano. She has a red coloured hair just as her mother does. She ran to kibou while screaming "ohayou! kiiiiiboooouuuuu!" as hibiki is about to attack(hug) kibou from the back, kibou who has exceptional reflex, lift her fist and swing it to the back which hit her square on her face. "geh..." exclaimed hibiki as she was thrown backwards and hit the wall.

"ara... Hibiki-San, are you okay?" asked kibou with a smile

"kuh... pretty good kiki, but I'm not finished yet " said hibiki as she stand and launched another attack, she charged in front but before she could hug kibou, kibou raise her knee and hit hibiki on her stomach. "guah..." she exclaimed once more and she's out.

"Oh my... I think you should go to the nurse office" said kibou still maintaining her smile "then later". instead of helping hibiki she enter the class room.

tsukiko who was behind kibou all this time thinked to herself. _That kibou, she could be quite scary at times._

Kibou, who was enjoying every second of her new senior live, was really on a good mood she sat on her seat with a big smile. "He...he... I can't wait too see some monsters come out like vampire then more comes out, there's zombies. Then they will be locked in a fierce battle. The battles attract more monsters to come and the dragon shows up who beat the other monsters then the monster hire a knight to slay the dragon. Look out! This is the battle of history!" she said as she goes all random again

Once more Tsukiko sigh, "please spare me" tsukiko said. She should have used to kibou's random brambling but still. "Really what are you talking about? What do you think high school is? A monster den?"

"Ehh... I thought it was a good one too..." said Kibou following her best friend's complain

Just then the classroom door opened. A lean tall brown haired third year student was walking to the class, he has one muscular body which was proportional, making one perfect body. You could see the muscular collar bones trough the opened top of his school uniform. He has a white hair that makes him looked older than he actually is. "yo!" the student called to shidou.

"Bro!" exclaimed shidou as he did some special hand shake. Both kidou and tsukiko went over shidou to see what's going on. As for ryuuki, he still got slumped on his table.

"shidou, you know him?" asked tsukiko surprised.

"Hey, I'm kiryu, shidou's big brother" said kiryu as he looked at the ladies with full confidence.

"What!" shouted kibou and tsukiko

"You... You are... " said kibou, pointing rudely at kiryu "I cant belive it!, how come we never know about you going to karakura high?"

"Well, I guess shidou never talk much" said kiryu obviously "and you are?"

"Oh yes!, kurosaki kibou-tes" introduced kibou as she gone back to her high spirited and cheerful side.

"My name is tsukiko kojima" introduced tsukiko followed after kibou.

"so you are the one that shidou talked about, I'm glad he found some good friends" Said kiryu smiling. Kibou and tsukiko looked at each other surprised at what kiryu had said. Shidou who was keeping quiet, blushed beside his brother. Soon after the conversation the first bell rang. Kiryu who is a third year student have to get to class before the teacher came, he leave the introduction here for now.

Meanwhile in the hallways, a red haired student with a well built body is walking with a piece of note in hand "hah... Why I should do this kind of thing, they don't have to put me to school while I'm on duty. On top of that they placed me with him, talk about bad luck" he mumbles to himself as he went trough the hallways until he finally arrived in front of class1-3.

"This is it huh" he said as he opened the door and walked in. Ryuuki who was lying dry on his table a second ago suddenly lift his head and give a stare to the new kid who just came in. He felt the reiatsu from the new kid, his ability to sense reiatsu is as sharp as his father. _A shinigami huh _he thought.

The red haired kid felt so uncomfortable here, he is a high ranked shinigami who was considered as an elite, coming to school like this isn't his type. He quickly chooses a seat just behind kibou beside the window and he noticed, ryuuki was looking at him so intently, which made him even more uncomfortable._ Like I tought, I shouldn't be here, I didn't belong here at all. _He tought

Soon the teacher comes in.

"Take your seat everyone" she said as she enters the class room. She has a dark brown hair which almost looked like red and one thing that the guys would think after they saw her is the teacher's nice body and big boobs. She got everything a man would die for, but the only minus in her is, she's a tomboy. So instead of using skirt she uses long pants. Still, her charm is working on the boys in the class.

"Alright then, welcome to the first year of senior high, like it or not, I will be your home room teacher for this year" she said. That second, almost all the boys in the class thought the same thing at once_ -we definitely like it here-_. Meanwhile the red haired shinigami who has no interest what so ever on humans didn't bother to look, instead he looked out to the school yard. Ryuuki on other hand was too busy fixing his eyes on the red haired kid.

"My name is fujima kouki you could call me " she introduced her self "today we will..." and started explaining. Most of the male student didn't really pay attention, instead they were looking at the teacher's body which was really distracting the student. They only come to their senses when the teacher started the absentees, when their name is called.

"tsukiko kojima" said

"Here!" said tsukiko as she raised her hand

"Then, next is, kurosaki kibou" she called

"Here!" said kibou as she shoots her hand energeticly, she were still on her hi-spec mode.

_kurosaki? _Thinked the red haired student who was familiar to the name. _it can't be... Maybe it was a coincidence?_

"Kuchiki tanimoto" called , but tanimoto was on a deep thought. "kuchiki tanimoto" the teacher rephrased.

"a...aaa...here" said tanimoto as he finally back to his senses.

Behind tanimoto, kibou started to think. _Kuchiki?, where did I ever heard that name._

Then, Tanimoto just relize about the high reiatsu concentration inside the class. _This reiatsu, Its coming from her! _Then he started to trace the reiatsu and land on a discovery _there is more! Not only from the kurosaki girl but from that skinny kid, the other girl and... _He turned back to see ryuuki who still have his eyes on him. _Don't tell me.. He knew!_.

The rest of the lesson seems awkward to tanimoto who realized the reiatsu level in the room. Thankfully today was the first day, the school ended on the first hour. He got up and decided to meet the ponytailed boy who was watching him all the time. But then he saw the kurosaki girl and her friends together with the ponytailed boy, he has to think twice, so he decides to see the situation. _for now _he thinks as he walked out from the class

"The first day went surprisingly fast, right ryuuki" said kibou as she group up with shidou, tsukiko and ryuuki hoping to play around with ryuuki. Then, she relized that he has such a serious eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to leave, now" said ryuuki calmly without any hint of annoyance, and he ran out of his class.

"What's with him" asked tsukiko, as for kibou though her happy moments just flew out of the window. _i have a bad felling about this _she thought.

On a deserted street of karakura town, ryuuki finally catch up with tanimoto. He was leaning his back to the wall while he waits for ryuuki to show up.

"Like I thought, you came after me." Said tanimoto as he turned to meet ryuuki, face to face.

"You are a shinigami aren't you" said ryuuki as he cluched the quincy cross in his hand.

"You... who are you" said tanimoto as the air becoming tense every second, his hand in his pocket hold a gikongan in order to get out from his gigai.

"Don't you know, it's a common coutersy to introduce oneself before asking others" ryuuki said

"hmh... kuchiki tanimoto, 13th squad member, fifth seat officer."

"Isida Ryuuki, Quincy"

"Quincy huh.., I'm surprised, I didn't expect to find one here"

"Same as you, I'm surprised that there's a shinigami posing as a student, but I didn't mind, as long as I found a shinigami." Ryuuki started to form a bow with his Quincy cross, unlike his father, ryuuki's bow is red colored.

"what!" exclaimed tanimoto as he was alerted by the sudden hostile movement from ryuuki. He gulped his gikongan and ask him to get back.

"what do you think you're doing" said tanimoto a he shifted to ready position.

"isn't it obvious, im a Quincy, you're a shinigami, I think that should explain everything. besides, My father always hated shinigami because they killed great grandfather, its nothing much for me but, my pride as a Quincy didn't let that happen. you guys started fight after all"

"Really, it seems it was just a lame reason to me" said Tanimoto as Ryuuki shoots two arrows from his spirit particle bow aiming for his leg. tanimoto take a step backwards to evade as the arrow pierced the ground in front of him.

"che... Getting started are we" tanimoto said as he draw his sword.

this time, ryuuki started to fight for real, he shot a barrage of arrows aiming for tanimoto. Tanimoto deflected the first and second arrows, then he started to move forward while he dodge the rest of the arrows. as the last two arrows hurling towards him, he jumped up and lift his sword up in preparation for an attack. However, Ryuuki smiled, he knows this was going to happen and he disappeared from tanimoto's point of view and appears on tanimoto's back right after.

"What!" exclaimed tanimoto as ryuuki launched his arrow. Tanimoto was surprised, but it didn't slow down his reaction and somehow he managed to guard against ryuuki's arrow.

"You surprised me" said Tanimoto as he get back to his stance. "To think that there's a human who could use shunpo."

"It's not shunpo" Ryuuki said as he dissapear and reappear on tanimoto's left. "It's Hirenkyaku"

using his hirenkyaku ryuuki launched another attack. Tanimoto evade using shunpo. As the battle rages on, they heard a terrifying scream that echoes through the air. "Hollow!" exclaimed both of them. It seems the hollows are attracted by their reiatsu.

"che... I guess we used a bit too much of reiatsu" said tanimoto thinking this could be a big problem he shunpoed away from ryuuki to took down hollows. but ryuuki didnt bother to chase, he did what he came for.

"a shinigami huh... Is this all they got? How disappointing" said ryuuki as he shot his arrows to the hollow that just appeared.

Out on the deserted lot, Nero, a shinigami elite and zaraki's student-attendant was sleeping on top of a wooden bench. he was wearaing the karakura high grey uniform. He was taken by zaraki the same way he took yaichiru with him. And what's more, nero has a lot of reiatsu, rivals to zaraki and as crazy in battle as he is. that's why, even though he should be at school with tanimoto, he didn't bother going, it wasn't his style, even if it meant to go against order. He has a jet-black hair and He used an eyepatch for his left eye, It was cut by a hollow before zaraki took him in.

As soon as he felt hollow reiatsu, he smiled. "Finally, something to cut for" he said as he shunpoed away to join the fight.

Meanwhile, kibou, tsukiko and shidou walks back home together trough the alley in residental area. Their home is on the same route, but in the middle of the journey they heard a terrible scream.

"What's that sound!" asked tsukiko while shidou just showed a surprised face.

"It can't be... hollows" said kibou, her face was pale, she knew if she met one of those here, it would be the end of them, since none of them are shinigami or having super powers to defeat the hollow.

"Hollow? those mosters!" Exclaimed tsukiko. She encountered one a long time ago, and it's definetly not a pleasant experience.

"Hurry!" kibou exclaimed, "we must get to kurosaki clinic before they appear, my father could do something about them." and she started to run

Tsukiko and shidou ran after kibou without any question, since they also felt something bad is coming. _Please let us arrive there safely. _Thinked kibou. Unfortunately though, in the middle of their way, a hollow has managed to track them down. Felling a large amount of reiatsu, the hollow is agitated. tsukiko and shidou gasped, intimidated by the giant hollow in front of them.

"Damn we can't make it" said kibou as she tried to thinked a way to get out of the dire situation.

Just before the hollow attacked, a shinigami came and defend kibou and the others. She's using a shihakusho, she has a brown long hair and a black colored eyes. Kibou could only watched as she fights the hollow. When the hollow lift his giant hand to go for another attack but before it was able to attack, the shinigami jumped to the hollow's head and cut it half. Soon the hollow disintegrated and the shinigami put away her sword back to the scabard. As she tries to walk away kibou shouted. "Hey wait!, you are a shinigami aren't you"

Taken aback with kibou's word, she turns and asked, "you could see me? And you know about sninigami no less"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" asked kibou as the shinigami walked closer kibou to take a closer look.

"Strange, normal human can't see me," said the shinigami getting so close to kibou that kibou stepped backwards to make a distance "then again they shouldn't know about us shinigami either"

"shinigami... you are a shinigami!" said tsukiko surprised. she knows the existance of shinigami but never seen one before. Shidou is also surprised, but he kept silence.

"so, you could see me too... I should say you guys got fairly a large amount of reiatsu for a human"

"Is that so..." said kibou relucantly, she is uncomfortable in the phase -human- while tsukiko just

"Well, maybe we will meet again, until then!" she said as she shunpoed away.

"what!, hey wait!" exclaimed kibou but she was gone, there were a few moments of silence. They need time to comprehend things that just happen.

then, ichigo, kibou's father, come running with a worried face. Ichigo has orange spikey hair and keep his eye furrowed for most of the time. Ichigo is also a shinigami, but he can't change to his shinigami form for some reason. He looked like he's on 20s but his age is actualy 37. plus the training on the dangai world, he actually much older than he look like.

"dad!" exclaimed kibou

"are you okay?, are you hurt?" said ichigo as he placed his hand on kibou's shoulder

"No... I'm okay" kibou answered her father. Having finished checking his daughter, he went on to shidou and tsukiko "how about you, shidou, tsukiko, you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine" said tsukiko

"me too" said shidou after tsukiko

"I see... Thank goodness" said ichigo relieved from all his worry "but are you sure, you should come by for some check up". After his father left, ichigo took over the clinic, he took medical course for his college and become a doctor. He never thought it would be like this though. "And maybe I should walk both of you home"

"No, it's okay, my house is just after the intersection up ahead" Said tsukiko as she step forward.

"mine is on the left" said shidou, its just one simple sentence, but they knew what he meant. He's going home alone.

"But.. you sure.." said kibou, worried of her friends well being.

"You don't have to worry about us. Then we took our leave." said tsukiko as she did a short bow to ichigo "lets go shidou" shidou turned to ichigo and nods, then he follow after tsukiko leaving kibou and her father alone.

Kibou and her father are walking back home together, trough the empty residences street, kibou decided to tell her father every thing that happened, In her own style.

"Hey dad, I met a shinigami today, she saved us when the hollow attacked us" said kibou with a gleaming smile "she just come out of no where and -swoosh!- She stand in front of us and took down the hollow with one mighty stroke!" ichigo is just smiling beside her hearing her daughter comments which just like her mother did. "But then" said kibou as she dropped her gleaming face and turns it into one hopeless look, although she managed to keep smiling. "I felt completely useless. I can't do anything about it, if the shinigami didnt help us, we're done for. If only I was stronger …"

Ichigo who knows how she felt all to well can't help to fell sorry for her. His furrows went softer as he heard his daughter story, but all he can do now is to comfort his daughter in any way he can. "You are strong, only people with strong hearts could say such a thing. I sure one day you will have the power to protect every one you love"

After hearing her father's word, she changed her pale face back to a smile. She smiled and nodded to her father as they walked back to kurosaki clinic. Today is the first day of kibou's high school life, the day where the wheels of fate started to turn.


	2. Assembling Connection

**Ch.2 Assembling Connection**

Kibou was awaken by the alarm clock beside her bed. Sleepily, she turns of the alarm and stretches her hand while yawning loudly. "I guess it's time to school" she mumbled. She wakes up and took a bath. When she was using her clothes, both of her best friend, shidou and tsukiko are waiting for her in front of her house. She opened the window and shout "I'm sorry, could you wait for a moment?"

"Alright, just hurry up and get things done" said tsukiko standing beside shidou.

"I'm sorry…. Whoah!" said kibou as she fell down, tripped while putting her skirt. tsukiko who realize what happening up there could only give a sigh and a little smile.

Kibou was running franticly trough the stairs. She take the toast in her plate then she said "ittekimasu" before leaving the house. Ichigo who was cheking the medical supplies was really worried about his daughter goofy side but with tsukiko and shidou by her side he could relax, a little.

"Morning" said kibou as she met her friends. "Sorry for the wait"

"well, its nothing much. But, you should be more carefull" said tsukiko smiling while kibou did a little laugh.

on the busy school grounds, full of students come and go, ryuuki was walking toward the school while reading as usual, un aware of tanimoto reaching him from behind. "Hey, you!" tanimoto called "I hope you won't make any more crazy move, you're making me work over time yesterday "

"hmph.. I'm not the type to push things on when I'm putting other people on danger, but we will setle this" said ryuuki as he continue to walk away. Suddenly ryuuki spotted another reiatsu pulse.

"Ah! Good morning Tanimoto-San" said a girl

"Y...you are!" Said tanimoto surprised

At the school gate, kibou, tsukiko and shidou arrived at school. Kibou gasped when she saw the girl that was talking to tanimoto. She ran towards her.

"You!, you are that sninigami right" exclaimed kibou surprised

"Eh..., what the heck?" said tanimoto who didn't know what's going on, _what the! she knows about us too!_ he thinked. Ryuuki who was in front of tanimoto also taken by surprise. He furrowed his eyes and thinked, _another one?_.

"Yes I am" said the girl with a polite smile.

"hitomi what are you doing here" said tanimoto

"Eh... Tanimoto, you know her... it can't be..." then kibou relized something. _Kuchiki! That's why I ever heard of that name before, it's the name of a shinigami that my father told me! _Tought kibou._ "_you are a shinigami!_" _exclaimed kibou while tsukiko and shidou were too surprised to say anything

"Uh..." mumbled tanimoto who didn't know what to say.

"Ah!, I believe I haven't yet introduced my self" said hitomi all polite and gentle "my name is ukitake hitomi pleased to meet you"

Kibou still loss for words. Tanimoto on the other hand, asked hitomi once more

"Hitomi!, really, what are you doing here?"

"Well, actually, the captains aren't sure that both of you could handle this alone, and Nero is a little hard to be told" said hitomi trying to make her words as less offending to Nero as she can.

"so, another shinigami posing as a student, I just can't understand you shinigami" said ryuuki as he walked back to confront hitomi and tanimoto.

"ryuuki, you know it too" said kibou preplexed

"of course, I am a Quincy, I could fell their reiatsu"

Then the bell rang. They decided to leave the topic for now and went to their class, which is class 1-3. kibou is felling quite ackward now that she has two shinigami on the class. As Ms. Ko enters the room, the boys are once again drooling over their teacher. As she started the roll kibou noticed something.

"Nero" she called which is off the tone since not that much people doesn't have a last name. _Nero? Isn't he the other shinigami that they were talking about? So somehow all the shinigami ended up on the same class? _thinked kibou

"Nero" the teacher called once more "so he's not here today either? Oh well... Next ukitake hitomi"

"Here!" answered hitomi as kibou were thinking hard.

"kojima tsukiko" the called the teacher

"Here" responded tsukiko

"kurosaki kibou " called the teacher, but kibou still on her own toughts. _Uh... My brain isn't made for these things _she tought as she hit her own head while calling her self stupid un aware of the look of her entire classmates is directed to her.

"ano... Kurosaki, what are you doing?" asked it's just then she relized that her teacher was calling her.

"Eh... Uh... I got a headache… Ahhahaha" laughed kibou as her classmates follow after her.

_Kurosaki? I see, so that's why _thinked hitomi.

After two separate lessons the bell finally rings, its the sign that the break has come. The students are rushing to the canteen to get some bread before it finished. Meanwhile, kibou who bring her own bread and a pack of juice went directly to the roof. But was stopped before she even leave the class.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-San was it?" asked hitomi.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" kibou asked

"No... I just trying to make sure." said hitomi since she was intrigued with the name -kurosaki-

"um... ukitake-kun?" Said tsukiko as she but into the conversation

"Yup, and please, call me hitomi"

"Alright then, hitomi-chan would you come and eat with us?" asked tsukiko

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind"

"Then I'll go get ryuuki too, the more the merrier right?" kibou said as she walks towards ryuuki who was reading his books as usual.

"Then I'll go get tanimoto-San to join us" said hitomi happily, she finnaly makes friend here, back at the soul society the only one close to her is his father ukitake juushiro and her mother unohana retsu. Tanimoto also quite close to her because she used to go on a mission with him.

After a minute of persuasion, ryuuki and tanimoto agreed to come. Since the courtyard was full of students they decide to eat on the roof.

"Damn, why should I be here" said ryuuki irritated "with shinigami no less"

"It's fine right" said kibou cheerfully "the more the merrier after all". She opened her noodle bread and ate it.

"But you could ask someone else instead of shinigami"

"Drop it off already" said tsukiko without any hostile "they did save us from those hollow things yesterday."

Upon hearing that, ryuuki who felt partly to blame for the trouble can't complain any longer.

"What are those monsters anyway" added tsukiko

"Hollows" said hitomi as she grabs her juice pack. "kojima-kun, kurosaki-San, and sado-kun, was it?"

"yeah, but Just call us with first name, we usually go with it" said kibou followed with her friends nod of aproval

"then, kibou, tsukiko and shidou, Since you could see spiritual beings, you should have a high amount of reiatsu. you should be carefull, they are lost souls who act based on instinct alone and they were atracted by strong reiatsu such as yours."

"soul?" asked tsukiko

"When a person dies, their chain which bound them to their bodies has been served, and so, they are no longer belong to the world of the living, it is our job to guide them to soul society with konsou"

explained hitomi while she put the staw to her juice pack. Tanimoto who was having trouble with it tried to copy hitomi, but even so, he still has no idea how to drink his juice.

"But if they dwell in this world too long, their chain will rust and made a hole in their chest. Soon they will become hollows."

"Then, that was a human soul! Not just some random monster! And you guys cut it!"

"Cutting them isn't meant as destroying their soul, we cleansed their soul so they could pass on to soul society" said hitomi as she gulped her juice.

"soul society?"

"hm... I think in your term soul society is heaven, the final resting place for souls, they were sent there before be reincarnated"

"I.. Is that so..." said tsukiko reluctantly, she was quite perplexed with the whole thing, learning life after death is always shocking and confusing at the same time.

Tanimoto who was trying to find a way to drink his juice pack copied hitomi but he suck it so hard that the juice was sprouting everywhere and he cough.

"Tanimoto, what are you doing?" asked hitomi

Tanimoto blushed, "t..trying to drink" he said reluctantly

"Don't tell me…, you never drink in the real world?"

"Well, I never stay here that long" said tanimoto, blushing

Kibou who felt sorry for him tried to help him. She took the juice pack and opened the edge of the juice by cutting that part. "Here, try this" she said

At first Tanimoto was confused, with a few hint from kibou he finally be able to drink the juice pack.

"huah... This drink taste good" he said finally able to try the drink.

"Ho... So there is other way to drink the juice, I didn't know" said hitomi "these drinks is hard"

"I... Is that so..." said tsukiko again but with a different intonation.

As their merry group finished eating their food, the bell rang and they enter their class for the next lesson. After several introductions and lessons from the teacher, it's finally time to get home.

"hitomi, tanimoto, you want to spent some time with us?" kibou asked "I know some good spot, besides, tanimoto-san aren't here that often right, it maybe a good thing to show him around"

hitomi and tanimoto thinked for a second until they finally agreed.

"I see, then I'll happily take up that offer" said hitomi

"But hitomi.." said tanimoto worried

"Its fine, a little fun wouldn't hurt right" said hitomi before tanimoto has the chance to finished sentence.

"Alright, then let me drag ryuuki along too" said kibou as she went to ryuuki's table and drag him to go with them just like that.

"Not again!" screamed ryuuki as they walk trough the district.

At first ryuuki isn't pleased with this, but after several confrontations with tanimoto, and some randomness from kibou, ryuuki started to enjoy his time.

Kibou took them to the district where they go to malls, some parks and finnaly arcade.

"Alright, this is the best place to have fun!" said kibou with a very energetic voice

"What is this place?" asked tanimoto be bewildred since he never saw a place as loud and as flashy as an arcade and Hitomi was looking around the place.

"Its an arcade, you play all sort of games here, its really fun" said tsukiko as kibou went to buy some changes.

"Arcade?... what a weird place" said tanimoto as he begin to look around

"hmh… is shinigami really have that low civilization level" said ryuuki with a sinister tone

"What did you say!, let me tell you one thing, I'm the best with games, both in soul society and the real world" said tanimoto which was really getting on his nerve.

"Oh really…."

"That's it, lets settle the fight yesterday here"

"Sure, why not" said ryuuki who was getting quite fired up. After getting some coins from the counter, the both of them started charging the nearest arcade game.

"Really, those two are being hi-spec." sighed tsukiko with shidou staying silent without any comments

"So what do you want to try first" asked kibou to hitomi.

"Umm… that is…" she said as she walk towards the samurai arcade machine. And so kibou swipe the card and the game started. Having finished explaining how the game works, hitomi kicks but, she score a high score.

"Whoa… shinigami's sure are good with swords" said kibou

After they finished spending their credits, and after ryuuki won after tanimoto, badly, they went out of the arcade, it seems the sun is setting soon.

"Then we will take our leave" said hitomi

"Say, where did you stay anyway, its not like sninigami has a house in the real world right" asked kibou, curious

"Well, we use an apartment, I'm not sure who does it belongs to but whoever he is, he let us, shinigami, use the apartment so we will be living there for a while" said tanimoto.

"I see" said kibou who accepted the answer.

"But, i wonder if nero will be there? Although we are not that close, I'm still woried about it" said hitomi

"Should we look for him?" asked tsukiko

"No, you don't have too, I'll search the town after checking the apartment, beside, your parents will be worried if we keep you around for much longer" said tanimoto

"He got a point"

"Then see you tomorrow" said hitomi as she bowed politely.

Kibou, shidou and tsukiko went their separate ways, from the arcade, their home are on different route. And kibou choose to get back home trough the park. There she saw a high schooler using karakura high grey uniform, was sleeping on a bench with his student handbook covering his face. Curious, kibou went closer and realize that the name Nero was written in front. _He is Nero? _She thought. With that in mind, she tried to wake him up from his sleep.

"Um… Nero-san" said kibou as she move kakizen's body. "Nero-san!" not getting the response she wanted, she take the student book from his face. Kakizen who was blinded by the park lamps went awake instantly.

"Hey! Give that back!" screeched Nero

"You shouldn't sleep here you know, you will catch a cold" said kibou

"You got guts girl" said Nero as his eyes went dangerously blood shot

"You are a shinigami right"

"How do you know!" said Nero surprised, alarmed at the same time.

"I'm hitomi-chan and tanimoto-kun friend after all. besides, like I said, you will get cold if you sleep here, if you catch a cold, the one around you will catch it as well, then the whole world will catch a cold, there will be trouble in global scale" she started to get random again

"What the hell was that suppose to mean? if you have nothing to do with me then leave" kibou who has finished with the random rambling looked at Nero who snatched his book back.

"Hitomi-chan and Tanimoto-san are worried about you, you should go to the apartment"

"It has nothing to do with you, leave me alone" refused Nero as he lay down on the bench to get another sleep.

Kibou who isn't ready to give up yet did a more force full effort. She grabbed kakizen left hand and pull it hard which caused Nero to sit up right and eventually, he was walking trough the park as kibou dragged him on.

Kakizen frowned. "Let me go girl" said Nero ferociously

"I have a name you know" said Kibou as she was dragging him on "its Kurosaki Kibou"

_Kurosaki? _nero thought. He knows that name all to well. Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th squad captain always comparing him to Kurosaki Ichigo during the practice fight, saying that he was nowhere on ichigo's level and how he didn't get a chance to get a rematch with him to settle their score. With that in mind Nero let kibou dragged him on, he wanted to see for himself about the kurosaki that his captain love to brag about.

Kibou dragged him to the city. She dragged him along trough the gleaming night of karakura town. They stopped on a shop that sell Japanese katana and they went to several interesting places as well. On their way, nero's stomach made a loud growl and he reluctantly accepted kibou's offer for a fast food burger. After the night is getting late, kibou decided to walk Nero home before she get back. At night Nero was laying on his futon in the apartment.

_Kurosaki huh, she might not be much, but, its worth it_ thought Nero as he smiled while inducing himself to a deep slumber.

The next morning, kibou went to school as usual, She hang out with her freinds and her new shinigami friends. The time quickly passed, the time for students to breathe in the middle of their lesson has come. Kibou was planning to buy a bread from the school cafeteria since she has forgotten to bring her bread with her this morning. When she stand up from her seat, she saw tanimoto heading out before she did. Out of curiosity she followed him. It seems he's heading towards the roof.

"Kibou, we're going to the yard to eat lunch, you want to come" said tsukiko from behind. She also bring shidou and hitomi with her.

"Um... I got something to do so..." said kibou as she created an excuse since she can't tell them that she's going to follow tanimoto.

"Then, we will be in the yard okay" said tsukiko as she walk away. Then Kibou went up trough the stairs and into the roof. She found tanimoto eating his melon bread, all alone.

"tanimoto, what are you doing here, alone" asked kibou

Tanimoto choked and he imidiately drink his juice "how about you?, what are you doing here!"

"Well... at first I was about to buy some bread from the cafeteria, but i saw you going to the roof alone so i was wondering if something is up" said kibou as she walk to tanimoto's side and sit beside him.

"No... nothing is up, just trying to get some fresh air" said tanimonto reluctantly and took another bite of his melon bread

"I see, then why are you eating here alone, you could ask the other to come too, beside you could get some fresh air in the yard too"

"It's just that, I'm not used to hang out with friends like this." said tanimoto

"hm...Then you are one of those anti-social type"

"Anti-social?, well, it's not that... Nevermind"

"If you have something to say just say it, a friend is suppose to share, even their troubles" said kibou with a smile

tanimoto looked at kibou for a moment, then he started to divert his eyes from her and start talking "My family, the kuchiki clan is one of the noble house in soul society so I never hang out with friend that much, even on the academy, the only person that I hang out with is hitomi" said tanimoto as he stoped eating, not sure why he said all this to kibou whom he just met two days ago, but he get the urge to tell her.

"A noble huh, it sure is hard" said kibou who just aprove of it without asking to much question "but then, that's the more reason that you should come and eat with us, its true that you got your share of trouble but, eating alone isn't as much fun as eating together. The more the merrier after all. Come on!" said kibou as she pull him up and drag him to the yard as tanimoto clenched his melon bread and juice pack just before kibou's grab him.

On the yard, hitomi, tsukiko, shidou, even ryuuki was there, below the shade of a big tree, they eat together. hitomi spotted tsukiko looking at her rainbow colored braclet on her right wrist passionately.

"its a pretty braclet" said hitomi as she stop eating her noodle bread

"yeah, it is, this is my treasure after all" said tsukiko with a smile as she gazed her braclet.

"Hey!" called kibou, suddenly, to her friends as she ran towards them.

"kibou, tanimoto-San, where have you been?"

"Sorry about that, have to pick him up first"

"Hey! What do you mean pick me up!" said tanimoto who was trying to cover up his shyness. He sat on the grassy ground below the shade of the tree "really, you are..."

Kibou is standing beside tanimoto. "AH!" she exclaimed before tanimoto finished his sentence, which attracted everyone's attention "I forgot to buy the bread!"

"Hah…." Sighed tsukiko who got work up for no reason "you really need to get a grip" said tsukiko

"Then, I should hurry before…." said kibou who leave her sentence unfinished as tanimoto give her a packed melon bread.

"Here, I have another one so I'll give this one for you" said tanimoto

"But…" said kibou who was reluctant to take the offer

"Just take it, a friend is supposed to share, right?" then tanimoto took a bite of his bread.

"Thanks" responded Kibou with a smile as she took the bread.

As they spent a good time beneath the tree, tanimoto think to himself, _I've made a good friends._


	3. Appealing Danger

yeah, i haven't change this one either, been busy with school stuff...

_Disclaimer: i am so not the owner of bleach, especially with how the manga goes right now.._

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Appealing Danger<p>

On the tsubakidai park, Nero sat on a bench. He was using the karakura high grey uniform. He was planning to go to school today but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Going to school and obey the rules, that didn't fit his style. It was then that a black haired girl with a beauty unmatched to any thing in this world apeared beneath the shadows of the trees. as the wind blows, her long black hair, smooth as silk, wave gently in the gentle breeze. She has a slender body which enough to get any boys knell down with her beauty, even can't be compared with her, she's on a different level than she is. She was wearing a black and white school sailor uniform. Nero could only stare at her without moving a muscle.

"My… what's a great man such as yourself doing on a park all alone" said the black haired girl with a seductive tone. Nero quickly revert his eyes from her.

"What do you care" said Nero coldly.

"Why, you are one amazing man, you have a high level reiatsu are you not" said the girl as she lean close to kakizen who was still sitting on the bench.

After Nero heard the girl, he stand up straight and started to stare at the girl troughly. The word -reiatsu- has alert him of possible enemies. "What do you want" said Nero ferociously.

"Oh… you shouldn't be so hard" said the girl seductively "all I want is you"

"Huh!" gasped Nero who misunderstand her for the last spoken word as a right on confession, he made himself an opening to the girl. Then kyoka use her shunpo to get near nero in a second. She pierced Nero, with an orb, in his chest.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lesson for today.

Kibou, shidou and tsukiko went back together along with tanimoto and hitomi. They are walking trough the quiet residential street

"Finally, I cant believe you guys are able to stand this for years, my body is... AH!" gasped tanimoto as he sensed nero's massive reiatsu. "This reiatsu is.."

The group went on a sudden halt. Both tanimoto and hitomi looked at each other.

"Yes it's him" said hitomi who also sensed the pressure.

"I'll check what's going on, hitomi, stay here in case any hollow get attracted to the reiatsu" said tanimoto as he shunpoed to the direction of nero's reiatsu.

After tanimoto left, a girl with white long hair and a grape colored eyes approached them from their back. she has a slightly pale skin and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. as she walk closer, She grinned.

"Ah, so here you are" said the girl

hitomi who heard her and felt the twisted reiatsu turned back to face the girl. But she vanish, a second after the girl is standing between hitomi and kibou's group who was a couple of step away.

"You have some interesting friends here" said the white haired girl while she look at them troughly And naturally, kibou gasped and so does her friends. It's shocking to them since they never see such a frightening speed before.

_To think she went past me like this.._ hitomi thought "kibou, tsukiko, shidou, move back!" said hitomi as she take the gikongan from her pocket and gulped it to release her soul from her gigai. When hitomi was about to slash the white haired girl with her zanpaktou, the girl jumped backwards. And now, Hitomi is standing between the girl and her friends.

"Who are you" said hitomi who was shocked with the girl sudden appearance.

The girl gives a wide smile "my name is shiragiku ichimaru, pleased to meet you"

Meanwhile, tanimoto who felt the surge of nero's reiatsu traced it all the way to the park. And he saw him standing in the middle of the road complete with his shihakusho and zanpaktou in hand.

"hey!" called tanimoto "Nero, what's going on, I felt your reiatsu…. Nero?" Nero didn't respond he stand as still as a statue. "oi, Nero what happened" said tanimoto as he shake nero's body, but he didn't get any respond. Tanimoto look at nero straight to his eyes, it gives him shivers when he sees the empty look in his eyes.

While tanimoto was pouring his whole attention to Nero, he didn't realize that he was being watched.

"oh.. This is a surprise, I tought you are fighting shiragiku" said a black haired girl who somehow managed to get beside tanimoto without him realizing. Tanimoto jumped back as soon as he felt her reiatsu.

_What's with her reiatsu, its not that of a shinigami, not even hollow.. _"who the hell are you" asked tanimoto as he placed his hand on his zanpaktou, ready to unsheathe it anytime.

The girl smiled, her mysterious charm and her beauty is giving tanimoto a hard time, I'll be ruined if these little things keeps on distracting me he thought.

"since you're here, tanimoto kuchiki, fifth seat of the 13th squad, why don't you help me test his strength?, surely a kuchiki lineage would not fail me" said the girl

"what!" excaimed tanimoto who was surprised _how did she know! _he thought.

Nero who was out cold, started to move. He ran toward tanimoto and did a shunpo. Nero vanish from tanimoto's view and reapear on tanimoto's left. Nero swings his zanpaktou, but tanimoto was able to block the attack as soon as he unsheathe his zanpaktou. Tanimoto jumps back to get some distance but Nero charged, he launched several attack to tanimoto who was pushed back with every attack. After several clashes of their swords, Nero swing his zanpaktou low and tanimoto evade the attack by jumping backward. right now tanimoto can only defend himself. since he can't hurt Nero, he have to find a way to free Him from his trance.

While tanimoto fought Nero to bring him back to his senses, hitomi was confronted by Shiragiku Ichimaru who just went to her out of the blue. Hitomi sensed the girl's weird reiatsu.

"Ichimaru, what are you, this reiatsu, is not a normal shinigami reiatsu" said hitomi who still put up her guard around shiragiku.

Shiragiku whose smiling innocently a second ago, charge at hitomi without warning with her zanpaktou in hand it looks like a normal zanpaktou and it has a light blue colored handle. Hitomi blocks her attack on time, just a little later, she is a goner.

"kuh..." said hitomi as she block shiragiku's attack, the attack is so heavy that she is struggling just to stand.

"Well done, so you are better than I thought " said shiragiku, who didn't break a sweat even when hitomi struggle so much

Hitomi can't take the strain any longer, she parry shiragiku's attack to the right which cause shiragiku's zanpaktou to hit the wall in front of it, in a stroke, it created an explosion. kibou and her friends gasped as she saw that girl's inhumane power.

_What power, if I didn't dodge in time, I would have been flattened by her power_. Hitomi thought. She is so tense that sweat is running trough her body.

"what is your purpose to attack us like this, and that sword you're holding, is it a zanpaktou "asked hitomi. Without realizing, hitomi releases notable amount of reiatsu due the current situation.

Shiragiku just stay silent but when she speaks, she didn't answer any of hitomi's questions, instead she give hitomi a warning.

"You shouldn't release your reiatsu like that, with Nero on rampage, tanimoto's reiatsu who was fighting him, and yours all together, it could attract a horde of hollow" said shiragiku with a smile

"What!" exclaimed hitomi, she just realized what's going on when shiragiku pointed that out. _This reiatsu… impossible!.. nero and tanimoto is fighting! But why…_ hitomi thought. As hitomi has drowned on her thoughts, she heard a loud scream, it's the scream of hollow.

"this is bad" said hitomi as she saw the sky is tearing apart with gargata. Soon, the hollows started charging at hitomi and her friends. Kibou who could see what's going on can't believe her eyes. The hollows are coming from every side, they are swarming to get the most tasty soul around, without a doubt, kibou, tsukiko and shidou is in a serious trouble. _What are they doing at this crucial time_ Hitomi thought.

Meanwhile, Tanimoto was busy trying to to find a way to snap nero out of his trance. Both of them are still dead lock on a close combat. Nero thrusted his zanpaktou several times, but Tanimoto managed to evade the attack. Then Nero lift up his zanpatou and swing it down hard. Tanimoto defend himself using his zanpaktou. the clash created a big wave that blow everything away on the nearest area, and tanimoto was pushed several meters back by nero's huge reiatsu._ Damn what a reiatsu, At this rate, I won't last much longer _tanimoto tought as he tries to catch his breath. _reiatsu? that's right, his reiatsu is different somehow, as if something is interfering with...! _Tanimoto furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to concentrate on sensing nero's reiatsu "i see!" Said tanimoto as he noticed something, then he get back to his battle stance.

Tanimoto cluched both of his hands on his zanpaktou and he strikes. tanimoto did a barrage of attacks to Nero, this time tanimoto is going all out. Tanimoto swings his zanpaktou to nero's left. Nero blocked the attack with his zanpaktou, however tanimoto quickly pull his sword and did a thrust, he was aming for nero's chest. Nero evade the attack quickly by turning left and tanimoto's zanpaktou went past in front of him, he sees an opening and swings his zanpaktou to counter attack. Tanimoto quickly regained his balance and jumped back, He was an inch from getting cut by nero. Tanimoto didn't waste anytime, he started to charge yet again. as the both of them clash, the hollows are aproaching.

Tanimoto, who was in the middle of the battle with nero, got a surprise attack from the hollows that has just appeared from a garganta behind him. Before the hollow's claw reched Tanimoto, he shunpoed out of the way and he jumped up to slash the holow's mask into two. nero jumped up to the air and he swings his sword toward tanimoto. Tanimoto who got distracted by the hollow didn't see Nero's attack coming, he was able to defend with his zanpaktou but he hurtled down to the ground by the extreme force. Tanimoto landed with a big crash.

"Uagh!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground hard, his landing has scraped the ground. Tanimoto is trying to get back to his feet, but he kneled down after he tried to stand. suddenly, another hollow apeared, tanimoto who wasnt ready for battle, cannot defend himself. however, just before the hollow's claw reached tanimoto, a gleaming red arrow pierced the hollow's mask.

"what!" exclaimed tanimoto. the hollow disintergrated, revealing ryuuki complete with his quincy uniform and a red colored bow in hand. he was walking toward tanimoto behind it.

"ryuuki, what are you doing here" asked tanimoto, surprised with the sudden appearance.

"isnt it obvious, your reiatsu lured the hollows. as a Quincy, I can't leave them alone" said ryuuki obviously "and after what you said about not doing anything crazy" smirked ryuuki.

"s..shut up" said tanimoto as he diverted his eye contact with ryuuki then, sternly, he looked at nero "this is a different case" tanimoto get back to his feet by the help of ryuuki. And prepare to continue the battle.

"two to one? I don't think its fair" said kyoka who appeared right behind ryuuki. Both Ryuuki and tanimoto did shunpo to open some distance, they didn't notice anything from the girl until the heard her. But when they look back, she vanished.

"so what are you boys looking at?" asked the girl who appeared beside nero.

_What! Why can't I feel her reiatsu, only when i was aware of her that i could feel it, who in the world is she!_ "who are you" asked ryuuki whose on panic since his perceptual ability to sense reiatsu didn't work as well on her.

"oh, are you that courious with my name? Very well, I shall tell you my name. My name is shouko aizen, and you are ishida ryuuki I presume, a quincy." said kyoka, ryuuki flinched when he heard his name spoken by kyoka. Ryuuki is as alert as he can be.

"how did you know that, and why" asked ryuuki but kyoka just smile without saying anything.

Shouko disappeared again and reappeared just in front of ryuuki. "I'm afraid i had no obligation to tell you" said shouko with her usual seductive tone. She pointed her zanpaktou, which looked like a regular zanpaktou with a green handle, to ryuuki's throat. Ryuuki did a hirenkyaku right that instant, leaving tanimoto with nero to fight their own fight. but shouko is one step ahead. She was behind ryuuki when he arrived deep on the park. ryuuki quickly turn and jumped back while using his bow to shoot arrows to shouko. However, shouko disappeared from her spot and she appeared above ryuuki. Ryuuki evade by using his hirenkyaku to several meters back, then shouko appeared beside him. Ryuuki who didn't have anything to defend himself was pushed by shouko with a great force and slam him to the nearest tree.

"aren't bad for a mere human" said shouko as her arm was suffocating ryuuki. Then a burst of reiatsu happen it's from the direction where tanimoto and nero did their fight. shouko's focus was reverted. Ryuuki use this chance to break free from shouko.

Nero used his full burst of reiatsu in his attack and blow tanimoto high up to the sky.

"ugh!" exclaimed tanimoto as he was thrown up to the sky. What a strength tought tanimoto, then he did a back flip and hardens the reiatsu beneath his feet and created a place to stand on the sky. He used that to stop his movement. Nero did a shunpo and clash with tanimoto up in the sky.

Meanwhile, on hitomi's side, the hollows are coming down to them like rains of monsters. Hitomi who thinks she might not be able to protect her friends this way, she releases her shikai. "fukitobasu! Takahiro no Kaze!" she shouted. Her sword turns into two metallic fans that's connected by a chain. Her zanpaktou ability is to create a countless, piecing gust of wind that's as sharp as a blade. It works really well for weak enemies like these. the hollows that were attacking them were annihilated in an instant by the piercing wind.

When Shiragiku saw this she whistles.

"Ho.. So..That is your shikai…. then..." said shiragiku as she started to charge at hitomi again, she swing her zanpaktou up right. But evaded by hitomi who move backwards with shunpo. Then hitomi counter attacks by firing a gust of wind but shiragiku dodged the attacks by jumping up to the sky, She hardens the air with her reiatsu. The remains of hitomi's attack created a huge scraches on the ground.

Shiragiku was looking at the remains of hitomi's attack. a worthy opponent indeed she tought.

The fight has gone into a halt for the moment as shiragiku is looking down on hitomi. But hitomi is in a serious predicament. not only she need to fight shiragiku's monstrous power, she also have to protect her friends from hollows.

shiragiku stormed down, she swing her zanpaktou as she reached hitomi, hitomi fold both of her fan and it crossed each other as she defend shiragiku's attack. The impact created a wave. Kibou who could only witness the battle and cluched her hand, she loathe her own uselesness.

Hitomi was struggling with shiragiku's monstrous power. shiragiku lift her left hand from the sword and took an orb in her pocket, she pirced the orb to hitomi's chest. after the orb come in contact and embeded it self with hitomi, her reiatsu is going nuts, it created a huge wave that blow everything away, even the hollows. Hitomi screamed as she fight off the orb's influence using her reiatsu at full burst and soon she lost her consciousness.

"Hitomi!" screamed kibou. feelings of panic and dread filled her body as she witnessed the destructive wave of hitomi's reiatsu creating a chaos on nearby surroundings.

Kibou know she has to do something. she walk toward hitomi despite the crushing pressure. Tsukiko and shidou can't move, even trying to stand is a struggle. when she saw kibou walking trough the pressure, she want to stop her but she can't, her voice leave her.

At first, Kibou was walking slowly to hitomi, then she started to run, ignoring the crushing force from hitomi's reiatsu thats gotten even stronger than before. When she saw the glowing orb in hitomi's chest, she knew she has to do something about it. she grabed the orb trying to pull it out. Kibou felt a jolt of pain when she touched the orb and she screamed, but she can't leave her be. _This kind of thing_ she tought as she griped the orb even harder. "this kind of thing wont beat me!" she exclaimed. Kibou let out a yell as she pull the orb. Her reiatsu was flowing out from her hand and disconnect the orb's reiatsu from hitomi. Then after the final burst of wave, she was able to take the orb out, it cracks and turned into crystal dust.

Shiragiku who saw all this didn't lift a finger, instead she was smiling. "how interesting" she said as she use shunpo and left the area.

Hitomi fell down right after, kibou grabed hitomi and put her down slowly. When she saw the grave injuries in hitomi's chest, she gasped. Her hand are trembling as she touched hitomi gently.

The day turned from bad to worse when the tear at the sky is getting larger. until finally, menos apeared, it's not only one but there are dozens of them. Right now their chances of survival is next to none. Kibou was felling helpless more than ever. But even so, there's still hollows around who would love to take their soul.

Tsukiko who saw kibou sat hopelessly on the ground ran towards her as soon as her body was able to move again. Shidou went with her. As she ran, she noticed that hitomi was laying in front of kibou. When she arrived, she gasped as noticed the grave wound on hitomi's chest. Shidou who arrived behind tsukiko also noticed and made a surprised face. then, hollows started to come for them, they were attracted by high reiatsu pressure that has been cast earlier. a hollow started to charge at them, but with hitomi out of the scene, they cant do anything about it.

Shidou, being the strongest of them all, took a stand. He was defending his friend from the hollows by cluching the hollows body and effectively stopping its movement. "shidou!" screamed kibou and tsukiko, they were horrified, if anyting happens to shidou.

"Go" said shidou as he tried to stop the hollow with his super strength. But it was hopeless as the hollow swings its giant hand. Shidou was brutally thrown to the wall and he loses conciousness right after. "shidou!" screamed kibou, Things just getting worse.

Up on the sky of karakura town, tanimoto and Nero was having a heated battle. Nero swing his zanpaktou and clashed with tanimoto again and again, then tanimoto jumped back to caught his breath. _Damn, At this rate i wont be able to beat him_ tanimoto tought. Then tanimoto sensed a large reiatsu nearby.

"this reiatsu!, menos!" he exclaimed as he was watching a menos is steping out of a large garganta which was created from cracks in the sky. Tanimoto cluched his zanpaktou tightly, and he spoke "I'm sorry Nero-San, I have to finish this quick"

Tanimoto reiatsu was at full burst, his reiatsu is raging around him, then he shouts "Kuikorosu, kibakooru" Tanimoto's zanpaktou is enveloped by his reiatsu and changed it's form. It has a aqua blue colored blade with a sharp end. There is two thorn like fangs on the end his zanpaktou. the zanpaktou has different sections that is connected by an elastic material inside it's blue casing.

Tanimoto charged first. He streched his zanpaktou toward Nero. Nero hit kibakooru with his zanpaktou hard so it went out of his way, then he dashed to tanimoto and swing his zanpaktou but tanimoto use shunpo to kakizen's right as soon as his kibakooru returns. tanimoto charged at Nero and once again they clashed. Both of them quickly pull their zanpaktou in preparation of another attack. Nero was the first to attack. He swing his zanpaktou to tanimoto's right and tanimoto blocked it. then tanimoto did a counter attack, he swing his sword horizontally and Nero jumped back to evade the attack.

Tanimoto streched his zanpaktou again and Nero dodge to the left and start to dash toward tanimoto, however, tanimoto adjusted the length of kibakooru and he swings it to nero. Nero tried to jump back but it's too late, kibakooru has slashed him al the way from his shoulder to his chest. The orb on tanimoto's chest was destroyed. It created one huge wave which pushed tanimoto several step back. And nero is falling to the ground far below.

Ichigo and inoue was running to the scene while taking down several holows in their way. Since inoue isn't as young as she used to be her pace was slowed, and of course Ichigo can't leave her alone. When they get into the scene they saw hitomi and shidou lying low, And the hollow are about to attack. Ichigo focused his reiatsu on his left hand and materialized his zanpaktou. "ZANGETSU" he shouted and his zanpaktou get into shikai mode.

As the hollow are about to attack kibou and her friends, Ichigo shouts. "GETSUGA TENSHOU" and a blue piercing wave came out of his blade that destroys some of the hollows.

Kibou was awestruct by what just happend, so does tsukiko. she turned her head to look at the source of the wave, only to find her father wielding his zanpaktou.

"Dad!" shouted kibou

"sorry I'm late" Ichigo said

inoue who arrived after ichigo also lend her aid. "shun'ou, ayame" she shouts. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" then a shield open up. It surrounded hitomi.

"kibou, tsukiko, bring shidou here" said inoue and they did. Meanwhile the menos are gathering red loght in their mouth, they were preparing for cero attack.

"that is!" exclaimed kibou full of terror

"cero huh, this might be troublesome" said ichigo "orihime, you have tsubaki with you right"

"yes, you don't have to worry about us" answered inoue

"Then I'm counting on you" said ichigo as he ran towards the menos.

"Dad!" screamed kibou who was worried for the safety of her father.

"Don't worry, your dad is strong you know" said inoue as she was healing hitomi and shidou.

"But" said kibou, full of doubts.

As the menos about to fire, Ichigo fire another of his getsuga wich pierced the right of its mask and let the menos destroyed with its own cero. He proceeds to finnish the other menos. In a matter of minutes he finished all of them.

"Amazing" said kibou in disbelief, her father taking down those menos like it was nothing. It was just plain unbelievable for her. Then, ichigo shunpoed to his family And arrived just half a minute later.

"We should take them to the clinic, where they can rest" ichigo said as his zanpaktou disintergrated into tiny blue spirit particles.

Suddenly, someone fell from the sky with a loud thud. Ichigo, kibou and tsukiko come running to the spot. When they got closer, kibou gasped, she recognize him, it was Nero and his chest is bleeding badly.

"Nero!" exclaimed kibou horrified as she saw the fatal damage on kakizen's chest and shoulder, it looks like hitomi's injuries, but it was worse. Tsukiko is just to shaken to say anything. Ichigo lift kakizen to his palm and start checking his condition. Then tanimoto arrived with a realeased kibakooru.

"tanimoto!" exclaimed kibou who was really surprised to see him

"kibou! Tsukiko!" exclaimed tanimoto, surprised

Meanwhile, ichigo was focused on checking nero's condition then he lift him up. "we have to give him a treatment as fast as we can" ichigo bought Nero to inoue so that she could treat his wounds with shun-shun rikka.

"hey, wait!" exclaimed tanimoto who were worried with Nero's safety. for him, ichigo and inoue are the strangers who were treating Nero with an unknown way. When he was about to complaint kibou stoped him by touching his left elbow.

"dont worry about it, they are my parents after all, so just let them took care of things" said kibou as she Gaze at her parents.

Parents! Then that means, he is kurosaki ichigo? Tought tanimoto. He was surprised but relieved at the same time, however, his relief didn't last long, after he get closer to ichigo and inoue, he noticed that shidou and hitomi is laying on the ground beside Nero, his eyes widened and sweat starting to run down from his neck.

"Shidou! Hi..hitomi!" exclaimed tanimoto horrifically. as he gazed on the injuries on hitomi's chest, he felt an eerie chill on his body, taking the energy he has left. His heart sank, and his body is shaking but he managed to muster all the strength he has to keep him standing.

"what happened?" asked tanimoto weakly

"a girl named shiragiku atacked us after you left, then she placed an orb in hitomi's chest, but I managed to take the orb out of her" said kibou as she stand beside tanimoto.

"are they alright?"

"shidou is fine, he has stronger built than normal people so he just need some rest, as for hitomi and nero... I cant say much until i saw the situation later" said ichigo

Tanimoto cluched his hand, his eyes was sternly furrowed. There is only one person on his head, shouko aizen. His energy is returning to him now, he was flaming with rage. He turn around and walk several step ahead before jumped to the roof of one of the house and use his shunpo to get to the park where shouko and ryuuki are having their fight.

"wait!" exclaimed kibou as tanimoto used his shunpo. She didn't like this, the look on tanimoto's face was Clearly states that he knew something about this. Kibou cluched her hand and grit her teeth as she makes a decision, she's going to follow tanimoto despite the hollows which was all over the place.

"kibou!" exclaimed ichigo as she worries about her daughter safety, expecially when the hollows on the rampage. Ichigo wanted to follow his daughter but he was worried about inoue as well.

"go, ichi-kun, i'll be fine by my self, i have tsubaki with me" said Inoue who knows what ichigo is thinking about.

"becarefull orihime" said ichigo as he ran after his daughter. He was felling uneasy about this but he have to place faith on inoue. Inoue has her faith on ichigo, so he should place his faith on inoue as well.

"Wait!" exclaimed tsukiko as she was about to follow ichigo and look for kibou.

Before she left, inoue shouted. "stop it! Its dangerous out there, you cant protect your self!"

tsukiko gone to a halt. he turned back was about to retort, but she was silenced as inoue continued her speech. "Leave everything to ichi-kun, he will bring kibou back."

Meanwhile, kibou was now on the tsubakidai district, she didn't know how she knows but she was sure that tanimoto is somewhere around here. This place used to be full of people bristling all around the place busy with what ever they are doing, but now, the screams of terror are echoing on the district. all of the people are running away, frightened as the hollows are literally rampaging the place. kibou was in the middle of it all, when she saw this, she clenched her hand once again and stormed to the park trough the back current of panicking people.

Deep on the park ryuuki confronted shouko with all his might, even so, the fight is one sided. Shouko were overpowering ryuuki, nerveless, ryuuki was putting up a fight.

_damn! This is bad, I'm on my limit already and she's barely using her power!_ thought ryuuki as he stopped and hide behind one of the huge trees on the park. He was trying to catch his breath while he tried to calm down. Acting tense like this wouldn't do any good. For now he was trying to calm his mind but was abrubtly interrupted.

"I never thought that you would last this long" said shouko with a smile. She sat above a tree trunk just above him which surprised ryuuki to the bone, and once again, the fight started. Ryuuki did hirenkyaku away from shouko but was intercepted by her. Shouko swings her zanpaktou and ryuuki take a step back. He narrowly escaped from it. ryuuki shoots more of his arrows but shouko successfully dodge all of them with her shunpo. Then ryuuki lost track of her, he can't fell any reiatsu, until shouko approached him from his back.

"then shall we end this meaningless struggle" said shouko behind ryuuki. She thrust her sword aiming for ryuuki's chest and soon shouko's zanpaktou went trough ryuuki's chest with ease. however ryuuki who noticed her on the last moment managed to slide his body several centimeter from his heart and managed to survive although he is gravely wounded. Ryuuki fell to the ground, He gasped, even breathing is hard work for him. his chest was bleeding badly, slowly changing his pure white Quincy uniform with the colors of his blood. his right hand is holding the fatal wound on his chest.

"a stubborn one I see" shouko said as she looked down on ryuuki with a sinister smile. "I'm afraid that what you have done has just prolong your life for several second, now die" shouko swings her sword in an attempt to kill ryuuki in one stroke however, she change the course of her zanpaktou right was as she deflected a blue colored blade comes from her right.

"oh... To think that you are able to defeat him, you are better than i thought you are" said shouko with a smile as tanimoto walk towards her.

"domo, arigato" said tanimoto coldly.

Tanimoto's eyes were furrowed as he looked at shouko. And he tighten his clutch on kibakooru. Tanimoto can't hold his rage any longer, and he started to charge at shouko. As their blade meets, it created a huge blast.

Kibou was several meters from the park, outrunning the hollows that were chasing her, normally this is impossible, but since kibou has well honed reflexes, she were able to pass the hollows that are running mad by the reiatsu. Suddenly, a blast burst out in the park, she stopped running as a strong wind that was created by the blast reached her. Tanimoto! What in the world is going on she thinks to herself. As she gaze to the park ahead of her.

After the wind calmed down a hollow apeared, then more of them appeared after it. Kibou might been able to went trough a hollow or two, but a bunch of them, it most unlikely that she's able to get out here alive. Fortunately, ichigo catch up at the right moment, once again, he formed his zanpaktou using his reiatsu and defeat the hollows before any of them managed to lay a hand on his daughter. Kibou was standing still several steps behind her father, she has no idea what to say to him.

"kibou, you shouldn't ran off like that, you're putting your family in danger" said ichigo as he finished exterminating the hollows.

"but, tanimoto, he..." said kibou. She was trying to find a good excuse for this but she can't so she stays silent leaving her unfinished sentence. knowing her protective father she would probably dragged back.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his daughter speechlessness. "I guess it can't be helped"

"what?, come again?"

"it cant be helped, if it was me i would probably do the same thing." said ichigo as he soften his furrows and looked at his daughter with a smile. "since we have come this far, might as well see this trough the end"

Kibou was surprised, of course she was, if you have a father that was over protective of you that would not allow you to get into any kind of danger (except tatsuki's karate lesson which he thought that she need to learn to protect her self in case anything happen) suddenly giving you a pass to go into a battle field, it would be quite shocking. But kibou was glad that her father let her do this, she have to know, and she was having a bad felling about this as well.

Inside the park, tanimoto and shouko clashed their sword. shouko was deflecting kibakooru's attacks with ease, in fact shouko was smiling. On the other hand tanimoto was attacking her restlessly and he was in rage. He keeps his eyes furrowed the entire time. and after several rounds of attack, shouko was able to get in tanimoto's personal space and swings her zanpaktou vertically. Tanimoto use shunpo to evade her and re-appear several meters back.

Tanimoto stretched his kibakooru and swing it to shouko who was charging after him. the trees were falling to the ground as kibakooru cut the trees that lays between them. Shouko easily evade the attack by leaning down while kibakooru passes above her, then she use shunpo to get near tanimoto. in a flash, shouko swing down her zanpaktou to tanimoto and tanimoto blocked the attack with his kibakooru that was reverting it's length.

"well done" said shouko with her senile smile. "if i lost him, i might very well have you"

"what!" exclaimed tanimoto as he noticed the sudden move of shouko's left hand and she pierced him with the orb to tanimoto's chest. this time it was tanimoto who was taken over by the orb.

Kibou and ichigo arived in tsubakidai park, they were running as fast as they can trough the path. Kibou felt a crushing pressure onece again, it was the same with hitomi, exept this time it was tanimoto's reiatsu. As soon as she relized that, her face grown pale, her heart beats faster, responding her sudden burst of panic. She paced up her speed, hoping that she will be able to reach tanimoto on time. Both of them run deeper to the park, there is no more path, only green grass which flourished along the tall trees around them. They were planning went right to tanimoto but they stoped. Both of them gasp as they saw ryuuki covered in blood. ryuuki was gasping and drenched in sweat. ichigo sprint to ryuuki hoping that it wasnt to late, he hate it when someone gotten hurt in front of him, it reminded him of his own uselessness, but nevertheless, he has to do something fast, the wound was grave, the only thing that could save ryuuki now is his will to live.

The burst of tanimoto's reiatsu subdied, ichigo and kibou noticed this as well. Once again kibou ran leaving her father and ryuuki behind, ignoring her father's call. When she arrived she saw tanimoto with a girl. tanimoto was standing still beside her. Kibou knows there is something wrong, really wrong and she shouted "tanimoto!"

Shouko noticed the call and she looked at kibou in absolute couriousity. She kept silent for a while until kibou spoke up.

"tanimoto what happened, who is she?" asked kibou bewildered but she didn't get any response, as if the tanimoto in front of her was a statue, he didn't show any expression, much less an answer. soon a garganta apeared behind shouko and tanimoto, a man with white clothes step out of the garganta. Leaving the gate opened the man bowed to shouko. "shouko aizen-sama, the preparation is complete, we're ready whenever you are"

"I see, thank you for your report hidan" replied shouko.

Hidan straighten his body and he placed his eyes on kibou who looked at them with confusion.

"what should I do" said hidan as he glanced at kibou "with her"

shouko remind silent, she was looking at kibou as if she was trying to evaluate her of what she worth.

"shall i dispose of her" said hidan as he placed his hand on his orange colored zanpaktou. Hearing his words, kibou move back. She was positioning her body defensively in preparation of any hostile movement. Kibou was really tense right now, seeing that these guys definitly has powers and she don't. but there is one thing that keeps her here, there is something wrong with tanimoto. he didnt show any expresions when hidan threatened her, he didnt move from his spot even a little, he stand there just like a frozen statue, he didn't even blink. _What on earth has happened to him_, thought kibou.

Before kibou raise her voice, shiragiku walk past kibou as if she isn't there, shiragiku didn't even took a glance at kibou. "ah... I'm so sorry, I failed" said shiragiku with her carefree tone.

"i see" said shouko. However, she didn't feel troubled, only hint of seductive smile that was on her face. kibou was struck when she saw shiragiku, she knew her, she was the one who attacked them and place that orb.

"then, the girl" said hidan breaking the silent moment, still holding his zanpaktou.

"never mind her, she wouldn't be able to lift a finger against us" said shouko. The words was like a sword pierced right trough kibou's heart. They are right, she can't do anything, if they had defeated tanimoto and ryuuki, what chanche would she have?

Shouko turned her back to kibou and step into the garganta along with shiragiku, hidan and tanimoto. With a final hint of a smirk in shiragiku's face, the garganta closed, swalowed by the surroundings. kibou felt so helpless that she fell into her feet. "damn!" she screamed _if only I was stronger this would never happen _she thought as she griped the ground so hard that it turns white. _I'm sorry... Tanimoto_

Ichigo was frantic, he hurriedly patch up ryuuki to slow his wounds, carry him and went to search for kibou. that reiatsu he felt, it's surely is bad news. He should find kibou fast, He can't forgive himself if something were to happen to kibou. he gripped his hand on ryuuki as he ran around the vast greenery around him.

"kibou!" he shouted hoping to get an answer. it was then that he heard her scream. He paced up and heads towards the origin of the scream which came from his beloved daughter. He just hope that he's not too late. if anything bad happens to her...

Then he saw her crouched down beneath the dark shade of tall trees around her. when he looked at her un injured, a flood of relief washed over him.

"kibou! What happend!" he asked with voice that's a mixture of panic, concern and fear. He feared that something bad has happened and he isnt there to stop it.

"d..dad, i... I..." she stutered. Slowly she lift her face and saw ryuuki on her fathers hand. once again, she felt the stabbing felling on her heart. She clenched her hand and look away.

"kibou" ichigo called, his voice is soft and caring "let's go home, together okay, we could talk about what happen afterward"

"no... dad, please... I... want to be alone... For now..." she said, her voice wavering and heavy.

"I can't do that"

"please... dad..." she said with a pleading look. "Besides, you have to treat ryuuki as fast as you can... I...I'll be... Just a burden... To you"

Ichigo ponders it for several seconds. His daughter was right, he have to treat him as fast as he can, ryuuki's wound is grave. Some bandage and antiseptics won't do him any good. it seems everything has calmed down now, he cant fell anymore hollow around anyways, so his daughter would be save, and she needs some time alone. _I guess, she needs space of privacy._ he tought.

"alright, just promise me to be back before sun down... Okay"

Kibou nodded weakly but she managed to smile before her father used his flash step and disappear. leaving her alone to ponder at her troubles and mixed feelings.


	4. Inheritance of Will

**well, this gonna be the last one for a while..**

_Disclaimer: bleach is in anyright, did not owned by me, but it goes to tite kubo, the creator of bleach._

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4. inheritage of will<strong>

As the sun started to glow red, those who was involved in the trouble a while ago and left standing was doing everything they can to help the had somehow, moved every single one of the injured to the kurosaki clinic and continue treating the injured there. Ichigo was busy treating both ryuuki and shidou, inoue with her shun-shun rikka is healing both hitomi and nero, while tsukiko is helping them with micellanus jobs, like searching for some medicine and giving inoue and ichigo a drink in the middle of their treatment.

Ichigo was not pleased with the fact that he has to inform ishida on his son current state, but he can't just call ishida and told him that his son was beaten up very badly by some unknown enemy... But ishida is highly skilled on reiatsu sensing, so he might know the condition already. _Still... The four eye have to be informed, sooner or later..._

He sighed as he sat on the chair beside the ward. He rufles his bright orange hair and let his scowl come deeper.

On the abandoned central district of tsubakidai which was covered by police lines, kibou walked silently as she drowned into a deep tought. The image of shouko aizen along with her friends leaving trough the abyss with tanimoto replayed on her mind. And her last words...

_"never mind her, she wouldn't be able to lift a finger against us" _

She grited her teeth and clenched her hand. "Damn!" she exclaimed as she hit a wall with her clenched knuckles.

_I swear I will save you tanimoto! I will do anything I can to get stronger! Just wait, I'm comming for you!_

After ichigo finished doing treatment to shidou, and inoue healing hitomi, He finnaly got some time to call his friends. He pick up his phone and dialed ishida. After several beeping, the first thing he heard is...

"what do you want, kurosaki"

"is that how you greet your old friend" ichigo said as he leaned back to the wall.

"what do you want" his voice is stoic and demanding.

"havent changed at all are you, anyway, Ryuuki is on my clinic, he was pierced pretty badly, he might have evaded the worst but his wounds is fatal"

"I see"

"I see! Hey, your son could have died!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stand up straight

"it is up to him how he lives his life, if he chosses to waste it, so be it"

"so be it! Are you crazy!" ichigo was furious, This was absurd, since when ishida becomes so cold hearted, then again, it's no use to mope around it now... He sighed and try to calm down. "fine, either way, I need you to sent an ambulance, he still need more medical attention and I didn't have enough medical equipment here"

"very well" he answered and the phone line is terminated, leaving a beeping sound on ichigo's phone.

"damn!" he said as he slam the phone to it's place. ishida has took over the hospital after his father, he did have a sewing shop somewhere on tsubakidai but he mainly work as a doctor. Ichigo silently wondered, if owning a hospital could change someone into a cold hearted bastard.

After the phone call, they rest for a while. Tsukiko though, wasn't planning on staying any longer, she said that her parents would be worried sick for her and so she took her leave.

"ishida will send an abulance for ryuuki" said ichigo as he was resting "thankfully, shidou didnt got any major damage, his body is as tough as chad is... But for the shinigami... their life is not in danger anymore but their reiatsu is drained, I think its best if they went back to soul society, they will be able to recover faster, it's the best medicine for them."

"yes, i think we have avoided crisis for now, But as for tanimoto..." inoue said unable to finish her sentence and ichigo has nothing to say either

Kibou who was listening at her parents in the living room clutched her hand tightly. And there is one thing that she wants, to somehow become a shinigami. if her father can do it, why can't she. She enter the room with a full resolve.

"dad, please teach me how to become shinigami" she said, her face is really serious that she has furrowed her eyes as well.

Ichigo and inoue were surprised but somehow they knew this gonna happen. Ichigo was reluctant.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" ichigo said with a sigh

"I just can't take it anymore, to see my friend got slashed up like that, to see them suffer like that, and now one of my friend has been taken away by that girl, I just have to do something"

"Hah.." sighed ichigo "you didn't get it do you, people couldn't just turn into shinigami just like that, only souls could do that, in other words, you have to die before you could do that" this time, inoue was also surprised with what ichigo was saying, but it does make sense. However it wasn't enough to make kibou give up on being a shinigami.

"I don't mind" Both ichigo and inoue are surprised by their daughter response. Kibou opened deep clenched right hand. She lift it and placed it in her chest. "I don't mind if I have to die, I don't even mind if I have to go trough hell, I'll do whatever it takes to help my friend, no mater the cost" she still keep her eyes furrowed

Ichigo and inoue looked at each other, then Ichigo sigh once more "you sure about this, if you do this, you're not only gonna go trough hell, you might be living in hell it self" asked ichigo to make sure

"Yeah, like I said I'll do anything whatever the cost" she said full of resolve

inoue give out a gentle smile. "like daughter, like father huh"

"Well, if that what you want" ichigo said, who finally give his daughter the seal of approval. "But, you shouldn't say something like that so easily. Saying that you don't mind if you die, what do you think your family and friends would think? if you want to become shinigami so badly, then don't die. Once you die, you couldn't change anything, protect anything. You have to live on no mater how hard it get, survive every single time, only then you could protect what important to you. And don't forget, whatever happens, all of your friends and family is with you, you are not alone" said ichigo giving his daughter some advice.

Kibou who was listening to ichigo was surprised, but she let those words sunk in and form then in to a new found resolve.

"you should rest up, you won't be able to sleep even once for the days of your training" ichigo said with a warm smile.

"yes!" said kibou who was ready for any challenge coming her way.

After kibou went to bed ichigo and inoue are still conversing in the living room.

"Her spirit is just like you you know, she will be fine" inoue Said

"Even so, she will be in more trouble than she tought" responded ichigo

"That maybe true, but, as long as she have her friends with her, I'm sure everything will be alright"

"I guess so, let's just hope she will be able to do it when the time comes, confronting her hollow would be trully trouble some for her, I'm sure you know what happened back then"

Inoue did a deep breath and nodded "we can only help her in anyway we can.


	5. Beat of Awakening

******err... yeah... it has been so damn long since i update anything .**

**well, you see, i got a drawing fetish a bout a while back and i just refused to put the pencil down . and now, i cant write any more *sigh* so, as such, this story is un-edited. well, i cant edit it since my writing skills right now is even worse than this... T.T**

****_disclaimer: i did not own anything, just the plot and the typing i've done..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Beat of awakening<strong>

The following morning, ichigo took his daughter to see urahara. In front of the shop stood boy with blue coloured eyes and a blonde hair which goes all the way to his shoulder, he was sweeping the lot while humming a cheerful tone.

"osu.. taizen" called ichigo as he walked to the lot of urahara shop.

"ara… kurosaki-san is been a long time" he said with a tone that rivals an old tender lady. he stoped sweeping the lot and give his attention to ichigo insead.

"Yeah, is your father home?"

"He is, should I call him?"

"Please" said ichigo and Taizen ran to the store while holding his broom.

He opened the front door and called his father while walking through the stack of merchandise.

"Dad, heeeyy, daaadd.." called Taizen loudly.

"I could hear you, you don't have shout like that" urahara walked out of the living room. "What is it?"

"ia… its just..kurosaki-san is waiting for you in front of the store"

"Kurosaki-san?" asked urahara, its rare for him to came over these days, maybe it has something to do with the recent trouble? He opened the front door with his usual smile."iaa—its been a while, kurosaki-san" and he flip open his fan. "Then please come in"

Kibou wasn't sure what to think, her father said that they are going to meet urahara kisuke to start their training and change her into a shinigami but she never expected that they would actually go to a desolate general store...

They were shown to the living room of the urahara shop and they sat. After a moment of glaring at each other, taizen enter the room with three cups of hot tea on a tray. He kneeled and serve the tea to each of them.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" asked urahara

"Well, actually…." ichigo started, but before he continues, kibou intervened.

"Please teach me how to become shinigami!" exclaimed kibou as she bows her head.

the rest of the ocupant was surprised at kibou's sudden declaration. After a small gasp from urahara he composed himself and proceed to make sure.

"Are you sure about this? Kurosaki-san" kisuke said "you may lose your life in the procces"

"if that so, then, I just have to survive right" said kibou as she put on her serious face. she was serious, dead serious. She would do anything to gain power to protect her friends, and to bring tanimoto back, whatever the cost.

"then, how about you ichigo-san, are you sure you will put your daughter trough this?"

"its what she wants, and she can be pretty stubborn at times"

"yare-yare…" sighed urahara as he approve her determination. He closed his fan and shouted."Tessai! Taizen! Prepare the place right away"

"hai!" Tessai said as he hurried and started to prepare right away.

"hai~~hai" Taizen said slowly as he walks away.

As Taizen and Tessai are busy preparing lots of stuff, urahara stand up and opened a tatami panel. There it reveals the secret entrance to the secret training ground down below. "sa.. Shall we go, kurosaki-san" said Kisuke. While Tessai bring a large box down with him.

Kibou was standing in front of the entrance, looking at the hole in front of her. She stood there evaluating the seemingly endless hole infront of her. Before she knew what happened, taizen lifted her slender body ceremoniously.

"then, here i go" taizen said with his usual carefree, lazy tone.

"wa.. Wait!" She squealed and taizen jumped into the hole making Kibou having the scream of her life. Ichigo and urahara was alone on the room.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Kisuke-san"

"Its fine, were going to trouble her more after she get trough this after all"

ichigo were woried, he is right, once she becomes a shinigami, wheather for good or bad, she's going to be involved with gotei13 and its personels. He sighed, all he can do now is to belive in his daughter.

"I'm counting on you to take care of her"

After kisuke gives his acknowledgement, he jumped down with a hand on his white and green striped hat, leaving ichigo alone on the store. He turned and walk back to his clinic.

Kibou who finally arrived on the bottom can't believe her eyes

"Woah…. Amazing!, is this really below the store" said kibou and Tessai congratulate her for being able to put the expression nicely. Soon Kisuke arrived.

"sa.. Now that were here we shall start the training" Kisuke said, still with his happy-go-lucky demeanor "ah.. Before that, Tessai, could you call Yoruichi to get here as fast as she can"

"hai.. tencho" answered Tessai and he dissapeared. Kibou was amazed by this, she has to blink twice.

"Call mom? What for?" asked Taizen as he crooked an eyebrow.

"For later of course" said Kisuke with a mystery smile. And taizen pouts because he didn't give enough information.

"Now lets get started" Kisuke said with a deeper tone."to be a shinigami, you should awaken your shinigami power, the only way to do it is to use your reiatsu"

"Reiatsu?" asked Kibou as kisuke is busy taking things from the box.

"Yes, reiatsu, you have a lot of it but you cant draw it out, the purpose of the first lesson is for you to draw your reiatsu. now what should you do is to hit Taizen's kidou with this" said Kisuke as he give a metal bat to Kibou.

"What, a baseball bat?" asked Kibou with a croked eyebrow as she looked at the thing that Kisuke has given her. its a silver matal bat, nothing out of the ordinary...

"Taizen, do it"

"fine.." said Taizen thinking it was a drag "hado no.31 shokkahou" then a red ball came out of his hand and shoot out from his hand. It missed Kibou's head for a few cm and explode to the rock behind her. She looked back and started sweating.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" exclaimed Kibou

"Of course, that's why I told you that you may lose your life" said Kisuke

"Che.." said Kibou as she dodge another hado who was targeting her.

"What are you doing kurosaki-san, you should hit it you know" said Kisuke reminding Kibou of the bat she hold. When another hado come by, she tries to hit it but it explodes as soon as it hit the bat. The shock gets her and she was blown two-step behind

"Damn!" she said as she tried to stand

"That won't do, you should put your reiatsu on the bat or it would explode as soon as it hits the bat" said Kisuke from far away

"Reiatsu? How can I do such a thing" she said as she dodge the kido that was hurling towards her. _But then I can't keep running forever_ she thought.

As more and mire kido keep hurling toward her, she started thinking seriously. If this keeps up she's dead. _Wait a sec, I think I saw dad doing something similar, there is that blue colored haze coming out from his hand, I wonder if that's reiatsu? _She thought. Then she tried to do what her father done. She stopped running and tried to hit the hado but once more she fails. "guh!" she exclaimed as she was being hit once more.

"Nee.. Kurosaki-kun, what is your purpose to become a shinigami?, you better think about that troughly" said Kisuke as he watched from the side line

"Why?" said Kibou. _I wanted to save my friend, I don't know what that girl has done to him but, he will never betray us on his own volition, I know him, we all did, he will never do that! And I want the power to protect _she thought as she griped the bat tightly. Then, her bat glows light blue "this is!" said Kibou. At that second she knows what it was. _Reiatsu!._ She stop on her tracks and face the red kido head on. And she swings the bat and it hit. It didn't explode. This time she hit it so hard that when it hit a cliff it created a huge dent.

"Alright! how about it!" she said as she felt victorious. Taizen who saw her power whistles. _Kurosaki-san, your power is as crazy as your father_ thought Kisuke.

"Congratulation Kurosaki-san, you passed the first stage" said Kisuke "then let's move on to stage 2"

The three of them regrouped. Kisuke opened the box and took out some gloves. Then, lets start the second stage, but before that" said Kisuke as he took out Kibou's soul from her body with the gloves he take.

"What the!" exclaimed Kibou as she looked at her own body, and how she has a chain from her chest that connect her to her body. "What is this? And that is my body!" Exclaimed Kibou as she finally understand what's going on and she panicked right away

"what! how!"

"Calm down, the next stage has to be done on this form, so you better get used to it" said kisuke "then I shall explain what you have to do. Taizen will keep attacking you and if you able to land a hit on taizen you passed" then kisuke give kibou apair gloves. The gloves is worn from her fist to her elbow. "use this to protect yourself, then second stage, start!"

After kisuke said that, taizen took out his zanpaktou and are about to slash her she tried to dodge but it didn't go to well, her body didn't move as well as she wanted and she triped. However that trip has save her live as she saw the big rock beside her getting slashed clean by taizen. Kibou who saw this is getting real serious. _If he hit me like that, it's all over_. She tought. Kibou who was triped is getting back to her feet and taizen did another charge. She did a normal response every people would do, to run. _Calm down, just try to focus and dodge _she tought. She knows that if she keep running, she would never pass this stage.

Kibou was focusing so that she could dodge correctly, however, ever since she is in her soul form, she has dificulties in breathing. And of course moving her body as well. So the only thing she could do is _charge at him so I could end this fast. _As taizen charge forward, kibou was on her battle stance as she tries to read her opponent movement. Taizen tried to slash her on the neck, she bowed to dodge and tries to do a rotating punch on his face. But taizen jumped backwards and swing his zanpaktou down. Fortunately for Kibou, she was able to guard with her gloves and move to the left side while crouching to quickly do a counter attack. She uses both of her knee and elbow to give a boost to her punch and she hit him on his right cheek. _Alright _she tought.

After receiving full blow of kibou's punch, taizen was thrown back and regain his stance right away, but now he doesn't fight anymore, kibou has reached her goal. Kisuke clapped his hand and said "congratulation kurosaki-San, you cleared the second stage."

"eh... Really!, all right!" said kibou "but, what punching taizen has to do with anything?"

"simple really, you could breathe normally don't you. And you could move beter than you used to" said taizen who said it faster than his father.

"what he said" said kisuke then tessai came.

"the message has been successfully delivered" said tessai

"I see. Then shall we procced to the next stage" said kisuke "tessai, if you please"

"Hai.. Tencho" said tessai as he took a large axe from the box and use it to cut kibou's chain

"ah!, what the hell are you doing! If that removed then.." exclaimed kibou who panic once more.

"yes, that's true, unless you get your shinigami power, you won't be able to get back to your body, and be prepared the corrosion is about to start" said kisuke

The chain on kibou's chest started to act, there are mouth comming out from it and begun to eat each other. kibou's was paralyzed due the pain it caused. Kibou could only watch it horrifically. The pain that is surging her body has caused her to lose counciousness and she was out like a light

Out on the training ground kibou's chain was actually corrode much faster than urahara has hoped

"bakudou no 63 sajou sabaku!" he shouted as he seals of kibou with cains that coming from the spell. Tessai also doing a bakudo spell.

_It usually took 3 days for it to corrode like this, but to think this happen right after the seperation she didn't have much time_. thinked kisuke

Kibou was laying on a sandy soil, slowly, she pull her body up and she realized that she was no longer on urahara store basement, she is on the dessert with pearly white sands. The moonlight is shining brightly that the white sands gleaming with light. There are trees with white leafs that took roots deep within the sand. if you look closesly the white coloured leafs is actually green coloured.

"what just happened!" she exclaimed "this is..what's happening here, where am I!" said kibou, panic

"this is your world, the world inside your soul." said a woman who apeared out of nowhere. She was wearing white long coat and a white long pants

"this is! but then, who are you?" asked kibou

"I am ..." said the woman

"who?"

"I see, my voice can't reach you yet" said the woman. Then the ground start to tremble. And huge cracks begin to form. The sand was pouring down to the black abyss down below.

"what the!" said kibou. As the cracks getting wider, soon she was also falling down to the abyss. How ever, she falls in a slow pace, as if she has been plunged to a mass stagnant air. kibou look around, There is tiny floating sand island all around the place and It's pouring sands like a tiny waterfall. it's dark but she could see just fine thanks to the moonlight that was reflected by the white sands.

"if you want to get your shinigami power you should find it here, during the world collapsing" said the woman and then she disappeared. _Find it but how?_ She thinks then she remembered, _shinigami has diffrent reiatsu than others, if I find it..._ She concentrate. Having learned how to control her reiatsu she was able to focus it to search for her shinigami powers. Then as she focused, threads comming out from her souroundings, and there is one thread that is red coloured and she grabbed it, she knew right away where to go.

Meanwhile, on urahara secret basement, taizen, kisuke and tessai are doing their best to hold kibou, who was about to become a full hollow in a matter of minutes.

"tencho... We should do it now" screamed tessai

"not yet!" said kisuke back."let's wait until the last moment" kisuke said. Yoruichi and shoji who just arrived also give their help.

Kibou on the other side was gliding trough the Darkness until she spotted a sword sticking out on a sand dune, Its a zanpaktou. _There! _She tought.

"you did good on finding me." said the woman in white. Kibou who was bewildered didn't know what to do "what are you waiting for, hurry and pull me out!" screamed the woman and she pull it out

out in the basement, Kibou is just about to become a hollow. A hole has appeared on her chest. When kisuke are about to pull benihime out and yoruichi is about to go shunko on her, kibou's body let out an explosion of reiatsu, then kibou walks out with her shihakusho. Her zanpaktou which is a little bit smaller than ichigo but it was still big for average shinigami is on her back. A vaizard mask also dangling on the left of her head.

"this is..." said kibou bewildered, one second she was pulling the sword out, the next second she has become a shinigami. Kisuke, yoruichi, taizen, and shoji are surprised too, the place was silent for a moment there until kibou let out a cheerful sound.

"I have done it..., I did it!" said kibou cheerfully "allright! I did it! I just did it" she was too happy that she was jumping around.

"whats with this girl?" asked shoji who just cant seem to understand

"eh... Who are you guys?" asked kibou who just noticed their presence.

"hey, don't you know that you should speak your name before telling other?" asked shoji

"it's fine," said the dark brown skinned woman. "I'm shihouin yoruichi, and this is my son and taizen's brother.

"Ah!" exclaimed kibou who relized that she was that yoruichi that her father told about. She is also kisuke's wife "my deepest apologies" said kibou as she bows to yoruichi.

"Oy.. Oy... You don't have to be so formal" said yoruichi as she thinks that she is one interesting person.

"yes" said kibou as she stand up right "my name is kurosaki kibou, nice to meet you"

"ara.. The little hime is all grown up i see" said yoruichi with a smile and kibou is smiling as she screeched her head. She was walking to yoruichi but then she triped because of her big sword

"uwah!" she screamed as she fall to the ground "ita...ta...a"

"oi, are you okay" asked yoruichi as she help her up

"yes, I'm fine sorry about that" said kibou

This girl is really messed up tought shoji


	6. Fullbring Promises

**It has been a very long time, and yes, I am still here...**

**Well, anyway, since she asked me to continue.. So I did, though I had semi abandoned this story a loooooong time ago..**

_Disclaimer: i certainly did not own any right toward bleach and all of its wonderfull characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Fullbring promises<strong>

Tsukiko was so mad, mad to herself, mad for not being able to do anything while her friends suffer. She is so helplessly weak, not being able to help her friends pains her. She was training on the dojo to let out her frustration. Alas, no matter how much she trains she still can't free herself from felling weak. Her white dojo uniform damp with sweat. She was training from day to evening but none of it satisfy her.

Arisawa Tatsuki, the proud owner of the dojo strode down the wooden hall. She sighed as she watched her beloved daughter beat up herself. She was curious with her daughter sudden obsession with 'getting stronger'. Silently, she watched her daughter practicing various styles of karate. The determined face of her daughter brought a reminiscence of the past. It is to say that she knows how her daughter feels. She was placed on the same position as she is back on senior high. She knows what it felt to be powerless; not being able to do anything despite her best friend is in need of help. She had even punched Ichigo and shatters a glass window once because of her frustration. And so, she knows, she knows that she wont be getting anywhere with that kind of training alone. She had received a phone call from Ichigo, giving her information of what has happened before. _I suppose it's time..._ Tatsuki thought.

As her daughter set another fighting pose, ready to continue her horrendous training. Tatsuki approached her, looking at her full of concern and guilt. She knew full well what would happen in she were to decide to awaken her daughter's powers. But she didn't want her to keep suffering as well...

"Tsukiko" Tatsuki called, despite then, she kept on punching on the poor wooden practice doll with all her might.

_Why?!_ She wanted to scream. Asking the universe on her weakness.

Her mind brings her back to that day, when she was crouched uselessly on the ground as Hitomi was being drained away by the orb. How her best friend, despite all that happens, found the courage and resolve to wade trough the crushing weight of the heavy wave of reiatsu. And she was.. She was useless, she can't even stand, let alone walk. It pains her to know that just to be aware of her surrounding, to be conscious, has pushed her to her own limit.

_Why am I so weak?!_

And she punched again, not stopping despite her scraped hand, seared with blood.

"TSUKIKO" exclaimed Tatsuki as she stopped her daughter punch by holding her wrist tightly. "Stop it, you know that you won't be going anywhere if keep hurting yourself like this."

She knows that! She knows! But she has to try, to be stronger, to be able to stand beside her, watching her back..

"Tsu-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed as she pulls out her hand from Tatsuki's grip and ran.

Tatsuki was shocked by her daughter sudden outburst. She has never saw her daughter this troubled before.. Never the less, Tatsuki knew where she would go and decided to follow after her, but she is not in a hurry. She realized that maybe, she should give her some time to cool her head down. She sighed again as she stepped out of her dojo. She sincerely hoped that she is able to calm down soon, otherwise, she wont be able to bring it trough her head..

As Tsukiko broods over her lack of power, Shidou was out on an abandoned building on the far back of the town. He found out it was an appropriate place to train. Despite Ichigo's protest that he has to take more rest after he has just recovered from his injuries, he started to do his own training. Jogging, doing some random punches... Any thing that could make him stronger, for the sake of his friends.

"Shidou!" exclaimed a man that was running towards him. Upon a closer inspection, it was his brother, Kiryuu that was running out of breath. "thanks god I found you" he said with extreme relief. "When Kurosaki-san said that you're injured, I.. I thought that.." he stopped talking as he was evening his raged breath. His short breath was more from the panic that his little brother was missing. He nearly went to a shock after looking at the empty hospital bed on the Kurosaki clinic when he was about to take him home.

"Bro.."

"What are you doing here? We should head back, now. You have just healed your injuries, you should get some rest" Kiryuu said full of concern to his brother.

"No." replied his brother.

"What?!" he gasped. This is rare... His brother rarely retaliates. It was a surprise to him that he did now. Kiryuu frowned, he gazed at his brother suspiciously. "This is for your own good you know? Don't strain yourself with hard training, you are powerful enough as it is" he said, trying to talk to his brother some sense.

"No I'm not.." he replied with a sober expression as he recalled his pathetic attempt at saving his friend lives. "It's not enough, I have to get stronger... so that I will be of use.. " he lifted his head up, showing the fiery resolve on his eyes. "So that, it will never happen again."

Kiryuu was stunned, that's an understatement. He never thought he would see the day his brother saying more than several words.

He sighed ad his brother's hand slipped from his hands. He was moved, Seeing the resolve his brother had. _'I guess I got no choice'_ he mulled without reverting his gaze from Shidou for even a moment.

The sun was gleaming gold, coloring its fellow surroundings with clear yellow and orange light. A lone teenage girl was sitting on a swing inside an empty park. It was a very important place for her; it was where she would retreat when she was down and the place where most of her childhood memories came from. She could even still remember the time she meet her best friend back on the elementary years. She could remember that time when the said best friend gave her the present that she treasured even now.

They were that close, a true sisters despite not having any kind of blood relationship.

She kept her heads down all the while, she didn't even respond as another one sat on the swing beside her. A silent breeze blows trough the park, swinging the other empty swing several step across which produced a creak on the slight movement.

With a deep breath, the silence was broken. "Look" Tatsuki said, gazing on her daughter dreary posture. "I know that it hard for you to go trough all these.. I.. I have once felt it as well."

No response. She kept looking down, not knowing what to do, or need to do. She is lost.

"If you truly wanted to get stronger.. Then I am able to help you." Tatsuki said. And this time, she succeeds on getting her daughter's attention. "a way to fight the hollows"

In that second Tsukiko gaped at her mother like a gold fish. "You.. Can.. What?" she stuttered at her mother's response. She was trying to catch the word, but it was hard to grasp. She was desperate to get stronger, to be of help. Can it be? She finally found her way?

"Help you to gain your power." Tatsuki said as she looked at her daughter eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So uhh... Review anyone? ^.^'<strong>


End file.
